


мотивация.

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Explicit Language, How Do I Tag, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: Виталя листает журнальчик.





	мотивация.

**Author's Note:**

> чо какой тут таймлайн я не знаю, пвп писать не умею, на восемь лет сажусь заранее, вообще просто хотела ПАУЭР боттом верхилия, а вышло ну как обычно прости меня самый красивый мужчина по словам учёных

Вергилий с безразличным видом листал журнал, теребил края страниц, иногда останавливался на каком-нибудь развороте и, склонив голову, задумывался. Данте было честно поебать. Пусть брат делает что угодно, его чего волновать должно, только вот…  
— Значит, это — Вергилий разворачивает журнал к Данте и брезгливо спрашивает: — считается возбуждающим?  
На развороте две девушки в купальниках, мокрые и покрытые местами пеной. Одна из них лежит на капоте машины, пока другая стоит, прислонившись и выгнув спину.  
На Данте сидит Вергилий, сжимающий железной хваткой своих бедёр (серьёзно, Данте уверен, что брат так и убить может) и абсолютно игнорирующий вставший член брата, упирающийся уже чуть ли не в поясницу.  
Девушки на разворотах журнала томно улыбаются, подмигивают и зовут к себе развлечься.  
Брат на бёдрах, спасибо что сегодня без призывных мечей, и вообще сегодня почти без проникновения острых предметов, за исключением цепи с шипами, которой Вергилий заботливо связал переломанные руки брата.  
Как к этому докатилось? Данте уже не ебёт. Он в принципе ничего не ебёт, потому что этим занимается Вергилий.  
Вергилий затрахал Данте мозги, заткнуть его рот недостаточно, особенно когда не всегда получается просто нагнуть брата и заставить отсосать, только дайте не думать и не слышать постоянные нравоучения, трёхэтажные эссе про мотивацию, высокие литературные стихи и прочее. Ещё было бы отлично пожрать пиццу, но Данте решил больше не рисковать, в прошлый-то раз спасся чудом.

Ладно, про рисковать Данте конечно же солгал. Ходить по грани терпения Вергилия было увлекательно.

— Ну, я думаю, что даже отрасти ты себе четвёртый размер, бро, сексуальнее бы не стал. В отличие от меня, конечно же!

«Язык твой — враг твой» — звенит льдом голоса Вергилия в голове.

Вергилий, кажется, закатывает глаза, а потом молниеносно хватает Данте за челюсть и сжимает, словно готов раздробить кости, зубы. И смотрит так почти оценивающе, решая, что же сделать дальше, а Данте не помогает своему здравомыслию, у него разве было оно вообще когда-то, и толкается бёдрами вверх, намекая.  
Ожидая.  
Предвкушая.  
Вергилий врывается, вгрызается в рот брата, Данте улыбается и про себя думает «только лицо не сожри», но поднимается наверх, не уступая, а цепи стягивают руки сильнее. Он мог бы их уже давно сломать нахер, но зачем, с ними ведь веселее, а проклятому старшему брату нравится всё контролировать.  
Проклятый старший брат, его долбучее зеркальное отражение, половина души, как угодно назови, а всё равно мудак мудаком. И Данте симпатичнее, инфа сотка.  
Но вот что хорошо получается у уёбка, так это вести себя по-королевски, когда рукой он проводит по члену родного брата, царапает, сука ты, ногтями, не оторви только. Лицо такое совсем невозмутимое, ага, и губа не разодрана, и никто вообще тут ебаться не собрался. Ну, может правда Вергилий и не хотел, судя по тому, как он лениво стягивает с себя штаны, планировал, наверное, попытать брата как обычно, поиздеваться над тем, что тот дрочит на журналы. Просто некоторые пытаются брать от жизни всё и имеют какие-то интересы и увлечения за пределами поисков силы или натирания любимой катаны, ты уж прости, братец. Ещё и трахаться тут вынуждаю тебя с собой, хотя не моя рука сейчас направляет член в твою задницу, так что, погоди, да ты серьёзно что ли—

Конечно же Вергилий серьёзно. Ничего они не могут сделать как нормальные люди, обязательно доводить всё до крайностей, потому что они выводят друг друга из себя, сводят с ума.  
Вергилий жмурится, опирается на руки и впивается глубоко ногтями в бёдра Данте, а внутри него узко-узко-узко, даже слишком. Регенерация регенерацией, но, блядь, нихуя не удобно на сухую и без подготовки. Поглядел бы кто сейчас на Вергилия, этого всегда спокойного, как статуя, идеального, находящегося где-то на другой планете, по сравнению со всеми остальными существами, сидящего прямо сейчас на Данте и пытающегося медленно раскачиваться, чтобы протолкнуть член глубже, вот так, Верг, давай. Данте шипит сквозь зубы, и раз уж брату так надо, то получай, резко, чуть ли не всем телом выгибается вверх, входя до самого конца. Вергилий открывает рот от шока, выдыхает и смотрит, смотрит, прямо в душу, зло. Через секунду Данте пронзают короткие вспышки боли, в ноги впиваются прозрачные проекции мечей и ещё один прямо в живот. Круто, спасибо, Верг ухмыляется, Данте ему в ответ тоже, где-то там между кашлями от крови в такт толчкам. Получается у Вергилия пока всё ещё скованно, или самому неудобно, или ещё не вошёл во вкус, а может его отвлекает контроль над проекциями, что, конечно, вряд ли, мы ведь про Верга говорим. Однако Данте правда хочет уже сам схватить брата за поясницу и насадить на себя сильнее, сразу, потом выйти почти до конца и резко войти опять, и опять, пока Вергилий будет грызть его плечо до костей. Брат словно читает его мысли и одними губами говорит:  
«Даже не думай»

О, я никогда не думаю.

От перехода в триггер мечи разбиваются, короткие всплески боли снова пробегают по телу, цепи со скрежетом начинают рваться, а из Вергилия вырывается короткий крик. Но тот не сдаётся, не поддаётся, бьёт тяжело по голове дважды, призывает ещё больше мечей, Данте возвращается в человеческое обличье и почти отрубается. Как брат всё это проделывает, продолжая втрахивать Данте в кровать (которая не развалилась только потому, что ломаться дальше ей просто некуда, разве что они проломят пол) — необъяснимая загадка, но явно достойное уважения умение. Тотальный контроль. Данте тоже поехал, раз ему это в кайф. И ладно, и отлично. Давай ещё, Верг.  
Данте ожидает, когда брат будет близко к разрядке, смотрит, наблюдает, раз не может прикоснуться, как Вергилий убирает назад растрепавшиеся волосы, как проводит рукой от шеи вниз и начинает надрачивать себе. И вот за минуту, за секунду до конца у них обоих срывается один переключатель в голове, и тогда уже одновременно они включают в триггер. Данте наконец-то свободен, теперь он может схватить брата и вжать в себя, чтобы до хруста, чтобы почти стать одним целым. Становится невыносимо жарко, невыносимо тесно, крылья Вергилия раскрываются, а тот сам напрягается. Вспышка и всё.

Данте открывает глаза и не знает, день сейчас или что вообще, ему в принципе похуй. Хочется разве что ещё полежать и может пива, но за ним придётся подняться и сходить. Данте потягивается и выбирается из обломков кровати, противно от тела отлипает простынь, пропитавшаяся кровью, что давно свернулась.  
Вергилия, конечно же, нигде не видно. Сам устроил такой погром, сам же ушёл, такой себе ответственный старший братец. Ну и ладно, хотя бы можно поесть пиццу в спокойствии. Жаль только, что все журналы Верг выкинул.


End file.
